1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antiinflammatory analgesic gelled ointment containing indomethacin as an active component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Indomethacin is a compound represented by the formula, ##STR1## and is well-known as a non-steroid agent having an excellent antiinflammatory activity.
Indomethacin was put on the market in Japan in 1966 in the form of a capsule and has been widely used in the treatment of chronic articular rheumatism, arthritis deformans, inflammatory diseases and inflammation after operation with its prominent effects recognized. The clinical effects of indomethacin are deemed to be the greatest among the currently used non-steroid antiinflammatory agents.
However, the capsule medication of indomethacin induces adverse effects such as gastroenteric disorder due to an oral route, thus giving an impetus to the development of the suppository.
Consequently, the suppository has been used at present together with the capsule in plastic surgery and other fields for purposes of antiinflammation, analgesia and alleviation of fever. The adverse action of indomethacin in terms of gastroenteric disorder is decreased to some extent by the use of the suppository. It is still impossible, however, to administer indomethacin even in the form of a suppository to any patients suffering from peptic ulcer since medication of indomethacin in such form would really result in decreased appetite, nausea, vomiting, stomach ache, diarrhea and lose passage.
In order to overcome the above disadvantageous problem, the present inventors have conducted continuous research to find that the topical application of indomethacin in the form of an ointment produces antiinflammatory analgesic effects to the same extent as attained by the internal use, and completely releases the patients from any adverse reactions caused by the internal medication. Based on this finding, the present invention has been accomplished.